


Advent Calendar - Whedonverses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Firefly
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Challenge Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The table for my Advent Calander challenge:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendar - Whedonverses

**Author's Note:**

> The table for my Advent Challenge:
> 
> Fandom: Whedonverses  
> Prompts: Compiled Table  
> Level: Intermediate

**[Green](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285921)**

| 

**[Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285616)**

| 

**[Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/286896)**

| 

**[Yellow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/286897)**

| 

**[Orange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/286921)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**[Purple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289535)**

| 

**[Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291059)**

| 

**[White](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291858)**

| 

**[Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291997)**

| 

**[Silver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292011)**  
  
**[Holly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292403)**

| 

**[Yule Log](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307633)**

| 

**[Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313281)**

| 

**[Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464970)**

| 

**[Solstice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468569)**  
  
**[Scarf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313312)**

| 

**[Presents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307653)**

| 

**[Santa Hat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313701)**

| 

**[Toy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313709)**

| 

**[Menorah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464972)**  
  
**[Pumpkin Pie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468602)**

| 

**[Roast Goose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468578)**

| 

**[Fruitcake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464973)**

| 

**[Latkes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313715)**

| 

**[Milk and Cookies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468545)**


End file.
